Competitions, Parties, and Pregnancies
by i'd rather be singing
Summary: Glee club has a christmas party, quinn has her baby, rachel gets pregnant, the club enters some competitions. Chapter 9 now up!
1. Shopping

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own glee or anything I may mention in this story

"Why are you in my bed Noah?" Rachel asked sleepily when she woke up on Saturday morning to find her boyfriend Noah lying half awake next to her.

"Babe remember, my mum went away for the week and your dads offered to let me and Arin stay here, also you only have one spare room so Arin took that and your dads allowed me to sleep with you" he reminded her

"That's right" she said remembering last night's events "so what do you want to do today" she asked.

"Well I haven't finished my Christmas shopping…" he started to say before Rachel cut him off.

"…and we still need to buy supplies for the glee clubs' annual Christmas party that we are holding here this year again" she reminded him "oh my god! We are gonna need some help I'll call Kurt and Mercedes…" she pauses for a moment to dial Mercedes' number then talks on the phone for a bit "…Mercedes is shopping with Kurt and wants us to meet them in Gloria Jean's in half an hour" she told Noah.

"Alright then what do suppose we get dressed and ready then get in my jeep and go down there?" he asked her.

"Alright meet you in the dining hall in 15 minutes"

15 minutes later they were down in the dining hall getting ready to go over to Gloria Jeans. As they entered the coffee shop they found that Kurt and Mercedes hadn't gotten there yet so they found a table and Rachel sat down and told Noah what she wanted so he could go order breakfast for the two of them.

Rachel and Noah were almost finished when Kurt and Mercedes got to the coffee shop around 10am, they each ordered a drink and Rachel and Noah ordered another small drink and they all sat down at the table discussing various things from glee to clothes.

"Ok, Kurt can you help Noah finish his Christmas shopping and Mercedes you can come with me to start buying supplies for the Christmas party" Rachel instructed taking charge after everyone had finished their drinks.

"…coke, lemonade, juice, lemon squash" Rachel read from her shopping list for the party "any other drinks you can think of Mercedes" she asked.

"How 'bout some creaming soda" the soprano suggested.

"Ok then what about some Sunkist" Rachel said as she wrote the two soft drinks down on her shopping list.

"Yep that sounds good" Mercedes replied before the two divas started grabbing numerous bottles of all of the soft drinks on the list.

"Ok do we got all of them now" Mercedes asked when her arms were getting sore from carrying all the soft drinks from the shelves to the trolley.

"After I put these in yes we do" she answered walking over to the trolley arms full of soft drink.

"There now onto chips" she said dumping the soft drinks she was carrying into the already quarter full trolley.

"We need: chicken, plain, BBQ, and salt 'n' vinegar chips as well as nachos, twisties and burger rings" Rachel read off the list.

"Wow you think you got enough chips there Rachel" Mercedes asked sarcastically.

When Rachel didn't answer Mercedes promptly grabbed the handles of the trolley and turned towards the shelves. Rachel followed suit and started grabbing numerous large bags of the various flavors of chips. What shocked Mercedes was that when she and Rachel had finished gathering the various packets of chips the trolley was just about full AND they still had at least HALF if not more of the shopping to do.

When the two divas had finished their party shopping they headed back toward the entrance to target which had some sales on and Puck (yes Rachel had resorted to calling him Puck when they were around people who did not know his Noah personality) wanted to get his sister a board game there. So they were waiting at the entrance to target with 2 overflowing trolleys full of food and other supplies when they heard one of the songs that they had sung with glee not too long ago (though it was what got Mr. Shuester, their faculty advisor for the club, disqualified from the competition during sectionals) and although it was only playing softly the divas could hear the basic tune and started singing along softly at first but it gradually got louder and louder gathering quite a crowd around them.

_**Hey you, **_

_Who said that? _

**Baby how you been?**

**You say you don't know, you won't know **

**Until you begin.**

_Oh can't you see me standing here?_

_I got my back against the record machine_

_I ain't the worst that you seen _

_**Oh can't you see what I mean**_

**I might as well jump!** _Jump! _

**Go ahead and jump!**

_Might as well jump!_ **Jump!**

_Go ahead and jump!_ **Jump!**

**I might as well jump!** _Jump! _

**Go ahead and jump!**

_Might as well jump!_ **Jump!**

_Go ahead and jump!_ **Jump!**

_Jump_

**Jump**

_Jump_

_**Jump!**_

As the two divas shouted the final word together they noticed that it was not only the two of them singing but also a good half the McKinley high schools new directions as well as a small part of the audience singing along as well. The divas also realized that someone had started the idea of people putting money into their trolleys.

One man came up to them and asked for them to perform that song at a talent competition coming up the following month and another, a woman this time, asked if they would perform that and a few other songs that they had performed before at a charities event for $10 each a song. They had a small discussion between the glee members whom had done that song with them as well as Brittany and Mike who had been singing through someone's mobile speaker phone.

"Yes we will all do it on the condition that it is fine for other members of our club to participate as well" Rachel said speaking for all of the members of the club present.

"Ok then could I get your name and phone number miss and I will contact you to arrange a time to meet up with you as well as any other people part of this club who wish to perform and discuss the finer details of the talent show" the man said to Rachel and the rest of the group.

"Could you give them to me as well" the woman requested holding out a clipboard and pen for her to write down her details.

After Rachel had written down her details and promised the other club members that she would text them as soon as she had further information about either of the performances the teens all walked away to continue their shopping leaving Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, and Kurt alone out the front of target.

"Well that was fun and unexpected now let's get back to your house and get this stuff in the fridge before it melts or goes off" Puck said to Rachel after the other club members had left.

Ok for those of you wondering during "jump" the _italics are Rachel singing, _**the bold is Mercedes, **_**and the bold italics are both**_


	2. News

**A/N: Ok I forgot to clear this up last time but Rachel's daddy is president of the U.S. and they are living in Lima, Ohio because her dads wanted her to have a proper upbringing or as proper as it can get when she is living with her two gay dads and has been in performing arts classes for longer than she can remember. **

**A/N2: when I was looking at the emails I had from Fan Fiction I found I had 10 story alerts and just 2 reviews. Please if you put my story on alert, or favourite my story leave a review as well even if it is just 1 word. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else I may mention in this story.**

Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Noah all collapsed on the Berry's couch after they had finished packing away all of the groceries and started talking about the competition and the charities event they were soon to be undertaking. They had been talking for less than five minutes when the phone rang and Rachel went to get it. The others couldn't hear the conversation but from the sounds of Rachel squealing she had just been called about some kind of performance.

Rachel came back into the room with a big smile on her face which wasn't that unusual but the other glee club members watched her earnestly waiting for what she was going to say. When she informed them that she had just been called about the charities event they had been asked to perform at and been told that they needed to fill up half an hour with their performances.

"Mercedes can you text the glee girls and Kurt can you text the guys?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing Rach what do you want us to tell them?" Kurt questioned.

"Just tell them we need to meet up here at 1pm tomorrow. Ok Kurt." Rachel explained.

"Fine" Kurt told her before pulling out his cell phone.

Seconds later the phone started ringing and Rachel went to get the phone in the kitchen. No sooner had Rachel left the room then the others heard her starting to squeal for the second time that day. When she came back into the living room no one even had to ask who had called, she immediately started babbling on about some audition she had been accepted for.

Kurt and Mercedes had been at Rachel's house for 2 hours when Mercedes dad called to ask her to pick up her 5 year old sister from the babysitters house and Kurt decided it was time for him to leave as well.

"So how about I go pick Arin up from Ali's then we can go out and get some dinner seeing as none of us really know how to cook and your dads went away this morning" Noah suggested.

"Sure, you go pick Arin up I'll go start getting ready" she said going to turn away before she stopped and asked "wait where are we going?"

"We will probably go somewhere nice like Burgundy's" he told her

"Are you sure Burgundy's, with Arin…" Rachel said trailing off.

"Yeah she's been before it's not like it's that unusual for someone her age to go there heck I've even taken her there with Quinn once" Noah told her.

"Ok then go get Arin and if you need to stop in at your house to get something decent to wear you can, then come back and pick me up and we'll go to Burgundy's" Rachel said after he had explained everything to her.

_One and a half hours later_

"Wow! You look beautiful" Noah said when he arrived back at Rachel's house to find her answer the door wearing a red strapless flutter dress, jet black strappy high heels, with a small silk sequined black clutch purse.

"Thanks so do you or whatever the male equivalent is" Rachel complimented him.

"Hey what about me?" Arin complained to them.

"You look lovely too Arin" Rachel laughed.

"Ok guys enough with the compliments we gotta go guys" Noah said trying to get them to move.

"Girls" Arin corrected him before moving back toward her brother's jeep.

**A/N3: I know its short but I have a lot planned for the next few chapters so I apologise for any disappointment with the length.**


	3. Proposal

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Please R&R it makes my day.**

**A/N2: I appear to have almost ONE THOUSAND VISITORS but just FOUR REVIEWS come on people just another 6 reviews and I will post another chapter after this and I plan to leave you on a cliff hanger so you will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything else I may mention in this story.**

"Are you ready to order" the waitress asked once they had settled in.

"Yes we are" Rachel said before proceeding to tell the waitress her order "may I please have a Classic Greek Salata to start and a small Tuscan Chicken Pasta".

"I will have a Spanakopita to start and a Moussaka" Noah informed the waitress and at Rachel's questioning look he added "what I like Greek food".

"Umm do you have anything a little more kid friendly that I could have?" Arin questioned after looking through the menu to find nothing she liked the sounds of.

"If you would like we can do spaghetti bolognaise for you" the waitress said her eyes asking the two teens why they brought her here.

Around twenty minutes later they were being served their entrées and Arin was starting to get restless and by the time their mains showed up she had gone to the bathroom at least five times. When she came back from her latest bathroom trip she found Rachel and her big brother kissing, causing her to question why her brother had said that he and Rachel were just friends.

After they had all finished their dinner they paid for their food and left the restaurant.

"Rachel, are you Noahs girlfriend?" Arin asked remembering the kiss she had seen previously.

"Umm I think I'll let your brother answer that one Arin" Rachel said almost at a loss for words.

"Yes Arin, Rachel is my girlfriend and I love her very much" Noah said wondering why Rachel hadn't wanted to answer.

"Oh goodie, I like you Rachel you're fun and when you're over then we do more funner things than we normally do which reminds me, Noah are you dropping me at Millie's house on the way home remember she invited me for a sleep-over tonight" Arin said happily.

"Good because you will be seeing a lot more of her after tonight." Noah informed them sneakily "and also we are at Millie's now, come on I'll walk you in, Rach you don't mind staying here for a minute do you" he said to the girls before getting out of his car and walking around to the boot.

"Noah why did you tell Arin she will be seeing a lot more of me after tonight?" Rachel questioned after he had gotten back into the car.

"You will have to wait until we get up to your room then I will tell you" he told her pulling the car into the drive way.

"well Rach as you know we are both eighteen now and I have something for you" he said pausing to get down on one knee and get a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Rachel Berry you are the love of my life, will you marry me?" he asked her nervous as hell.

"Oh Noah of course I will" she said before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Noah," Rachel said pulling away from him ", I have something I need to tell you" she said before walking over to her desk and pulling something out of her desk drawer. He gasped at what it was. "Noah, I'm pregnant" she told him before starting to cry.

She had only just stopped crying when the phone rang she went over and grabbed her cell phone and gasped when she saw the caller ID … Quinn!

**Yep I just did that I left you on a cliff hanger I need 6 reviews even if they are just one-worders. I'm offering a special one-shot to the tenth Reviewer. So seriously just R&R.**


	4. Baby Hudson

**Ok I am writing this just after I finished the last chapter and that is only because I am on a roll. I have just finished re-watching the entire series on DVD and now understand the whole series a lot better so anyway on with the chapter.**

_She had only just stopped crying when the phone rang she went over and grabbed her cell phone and gasped when she saw the caller ID … Quinn!_

She hurriedly answered the phone and found that Finn was on the other end "Rachel, Quinn went into labour about an hour ago can you get to St Rita's fast I just remembered to call you guys now." He told her his voice clearly in a panic.

Rachel hung up the phone and explained the situation to Noah before the two got their clothes on and got into his jeep and headed to the medical centre and were there in lightning speed. When they got there they asked the receptionist for directions to the delivery room and then had to explain the situation again before they got them.

By the time they got to the delivery room almost three hours had passed since Quinn had gone into labour so when they got there they found that the baby had already been born but they had waited for Noah and Rachel to arrive before naming her.

"Hi everyone, what is her name?" Rachel asked excitedly when she saw Quinn holding the beautiful little baby girl.

"We haven't named her yet we wanted to wait for you guys before we did" Finn informed them before adding "oh and the names we have narrowed it down to are Jasmine, Emily, Ava, Abigail, and Morgan what do you think?" he asked them.

"What is the middle name? And is she taking on Christianity or another faith?" Rachel asked.

"The middle name will be Isabella after by coincidence both of our great grandmothers, and yes she is taking on Christianity" Quinn answered.

"Ok then I think her name should be Jasmine Isabella Hudson" Rachel suggested to the parents.

"Wow Rachel that is a great name, what do you think Finn?" Quinn asked her boyfriend.

"Yep perfect, Jasmine Isabella Hudson I love it" he said before remembering the other detail he needed to bring up turning to Quinn he said "do you want to ask them or should I?"

"Ask us what?" Noah asked unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Rachel, Puck we would like you to be Jasmines godparents." Quinn informed them.

"Wow Quinn, thank you I would be honoured to be Jasmines god mother." Rachel said graciously accepting Quinn's offer.

"I would be happy to be her god father as well" Noah replied.

"Also we have something we need to tell you guys she said pausing and taking a deep breath "Quinn, Finn I'm pregnant"

**Ok I'm gonna leave it there if you want Quinn and Finn's reactions you will have to review not updating till I have another 5 reviews. I have now got anonymous reviews allowed so you don't have to sign in. Anyway R2R&R (Remember To Read and Review) **


	5. Annoucements

"_Also we have something we need to tell you guys she said pausing and taking a deep breath "Quinn, Finn I'm pregnant"_

"What! Are you serious?" Finn exclaimed as soon as the final word had left her mouth.

"Puck is it yours? How many weeks along are you?" Quinn said hurriedly.

"Ok both of you slow down, yes I am serious Finn, yes it is Noahs, and I'm 2 months along or at least that is what the doctor said." she said before pausing and adding "we also have something else we need to tell you, Noah are we ready?" she asked.

"Quinn, Finn we are engaged" he said and as if on cue the couple pulled their hands from behind their backs showing their rings. Quinn immediately pulled out her cell phone and texted Mercedes, activating the glee phone tree.

"Ok more shocking news, Rachel Mrs. Coffey has accepted us both into the Cheerios might not be such a good idea now you are pregnant, but I'm glad I'm back on because it means I'm one step closer to who I was before all this happened, not that I ever will be that person again thanks to this little cutie pie" she announced to them all.

"Ok if that is all then should I activate the phone tree and let everyone know about all this" Rachel said trying to get home and go to sleep.

"Yep that's it activate the tree in the morning so we will be able to sleep tonight. Bye Puck, bye Rachel" Quinn said tactfully, being very tired and just wanting to go to sleep.

"Ok see you at school Finn, I hope you recover quickly Quinn" Noah said.

The two then headed out to the car park got into Noah's jeep and drove home. By the time the pair got back to Rachel's house it was gone midnight so they just collapsed into Rachel's bed not even bothering to change into their pyjamas.

The next morning Noah woke up to the sound of someone puking their guts out over the toilet. He got up and walked toward Rachel's bathroom and opened the door to find her leaning over the toilet struggling to hold her hair back whilst she threw up once again. He walked toward her and combed her hair through with his fingers pulling it back into a pony tail and holding it there.

After she finished throwing up she said to him "thank you and to be completely honest I hate being pregnant".


	6. Arangements

**Very sorry that I haven't been updating too frequently but I have been under a lot of pressure at school and have not had many plot bunnies coming to me (perhaps they are all too busy getting ready for Easter). R2R&R (remember to read and review)**

**Noah's POV**

The following Saturday I awoke once again to the sound of throwing up coming from Rachel's ensuite bathroom I walked in and took her hair in my hands as it had become like a mini tradition to do. When Rachel had finished I walked downstairs and grabbed the eggs, milk, and bacon from the 'fridge and a few other things here and there. Turned the stove on and started prepping today's breakfast.

By the time Rachel got downstairs breakfast was fully underway and there was nothing left for her to help with so she settled for making her own and Noahs coffee's as well as making a few phone calls inviting various people over to have lunch.

"What are you doing babe" I called from the kitchen when I heard her talking, knowing that there was nobody else in the house.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and said "I was just calling the gleeks and our respective parents and inviting everyone for lunch considering all the news that needs to be spread so Quinn, Finn and Jasmine along with Finn's family are coming, meaning 5 people, along with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Matt, Mike. By the way Mike and Santana are bringing their younger sisters, Sophia and Molly as they are friends with Finn's younger sister, Ella. That makes 15, Then Britt is bringing her Dad, Brad who delivered Quinn's baby plus her 2 year old brother Robbie making 17, plus my dads, cousin and grandparents on daddy's side making 22, as well as your mum, dad, sister and both sets of your grandparents making 29, plus the two of us making 31, and Mr and Mrs Shuester and their daughter Alicia, All adding up to 34 people.

"Rach, are you sure everyone will fit into your dads house? I mean it is just a town house, a big town house but still…" I asked questioningly.

"Oh stop being such a worry wart Noah. We will fit and if not you live just down the street, or at least you used to" she reminded me.

"Which brings me to something I've wanted to talk to you about for a while" I told her nervously.

"What is it Noah? It must be pretty big, you don't usually fidget this much unless it is big and important" she said willing me to go on.

"Rach, I think we should move out" I told her blatantly. I knew the news would be tough on her but I realised that we didn't have much other choice.

"What! Move out. Why?" Rachel exclaimed barely letting him finish speaking.

"Rach, we have a child on the way and are currently living in your bedroom that you have had your entire life, and eating your dads out of their 2 bedroom town house. We don't have enough space for a child here" I explained.

"But Noah I'm Pregnant, only 4 weeks but still pregnant all the same"

"Exactly that is why we need to move now and not put it off much longer or you will be too pregnant to do anything. I have been looking online and found some great properties I will show them to you after lunch" I explained.

"Ok fine. Can we go get the food and stuff now" she said giving up.

"Rach, we don't need to go shopping, we can tell everyone that this lunch replaces the Christmas party. Besides it is just a day early" I told her not wanting to have to parties in such close proximity.

"Ok, I'll start wrapping presents, calling people to say that this is a replacement of the Christmas party as well as asking Kurt and Mercedes to come over and making lists. Can you start prepping food" she ordered. Typical Rachel I thought.

**Rachel's POV**

I picked the phone back up and walked into my study and booted up my Laptop. After I found my contacts list I started working the phones. Everyone was fine with using today as the Christmas party and Kurt and Mercedes said that they would be over in an hour. Then I realised that meant I had to wrap their presents. I knew I needed to finish making the phone calls but that would take ages so I decided to get Noah to find all the presents and I grabbed the wrapping paper, ribbon, scissors and tape. Then it hit me. We didn't have the tree up. We didn't even have a tree. Oh no we had a problem. A big problem.

"Noah, hurry up with the presents. I'm calling Matt, Mike and Finn scratch that I'm getting the club here early, minus Kurt and Mercedes that is" I called out after I realised how much still had to happen in the 2 hours we had before other eighteen people got here.

Then the doorbell rang.

**Ok cliffy I know. For anyone who is confused about family ties and pairings it is as follows:**

**Pairings:**

**Matt & Santana **

**Mike & Brittany**

**Quinn & Finn - engaged**

**Rachel & Noah (Puck) - engaged**

**Tina & Artie**

**Will & Emma - married (aka. Mr. & Mrs. Shuester)**

**Kurt & Mercedes - not couple just friends**

**Family Ties:**

**Santana – Molly (little sister)**

**Mike – Sophia (little sister)**

**Brittany – Brad (Father), Robbie (Baby Brother)**

**Matt – none mentioned in story**

**Quinn – Jasmine (daughter), Rhiannon (older sister – only family member in contact) Finn (fiancé)**

**Finn – Carole (mum), Ella (little sister) Quinn (fiancé), Jasmine (Daughter)**

**Rachel – Ian (Dad), Ben (Daddy), Eliza (Nanna), Paul (Pa), Laura (Cousin) Noah (Fiancé), Baby Puckerman (daughter)**

**Noah (Puck) – Deborah (Mum), Ethan (Dad), Arin (Little Sister) Mary (Nonna), Michael (Pop), Patricia (Grandma), Colin (Grandpa), Rachel (Fiancé), Baby Puckerman (Daughter) **

**Will (Mr. Shuester) – Emma (Wife), Alicia (Daughter)**

**Emma (Mrs. Shuester, aka. Ms. Pillsbury) – Will (Husband), Alicia (Daughter)**

**Any Questions feel free to drop a review. If not drop me one anyway. Happy Easter and birthday in my own case, just turned 13 give me a review as a present please.**


	7. Set up

**Ok writing this on the same day as the last chapter. Anyone confused about pairings or family ties go back and read the author note at the end of the last chapter. R2R&R.**

**Rachel's POV**

_Then the doorbell rang._

'Oh great' I thought 'someone is here and I haven't even finished the... anything!' I walked towards the door with a hope that it was Finn, Mike or Matt, and not one of the Cheerios. I opened the door to find Artie sitting there with Tina behind him. I breathed an inward sigh of relief, knowing that they would be fine to help me with anything that I asked them to do without too much fuss.

"Hi guys, come in" I said not wanting to leave them standing there in the rain.

"Rachel, is there a reason that we are having this party today instead of tomorrow? I'm not complaining it's just abnormal to move a party forward by just one day" Artie asked me looking worried.

"Yeah normally parties are moved back not forward" Tina noted.

"Well it's mostly because a lot has happened in the last week with regards partially to baby-gate and other things mostly to do with Noah, Finn, Myself and Quinn but also quite a bit to do with the entire glee club and all those associated with it so in total we have 34 people coming over and we need to get the house decorated, the tree up and decorated, the table set, lunch cooked, presents wrapped and a heap of other things set up. I came up with a table of what people will do at different times" I told the two showing them the table.

Just as I was giving the pair their lists the doorbell rang again. This time it was just about the rest of the club minus Kurt and Mercedes who were still shopping for tree decorations, not to mention the largest synthetic tree they could find.

"Hi everyone, how are you? Come on in" I said as I greeted the more popular part of the club at the door.

**Noah's POV**

I left the kitchen for a minute to check on how Rachel was doing and found her in the lounge room handing out lists of some kind to everybody.

"Noah, what are you doing out here I thought you were kitchen bound for the majority of the day" Rachel asked, surprised to see me out here.

"Babe, chill I don't have anything that I need to attend to constantly at the moment, I have the chocolate fountain half set up and the chocolate slowly melting in a glass bowl over a pot of boiling water, then there are mountain bread pieces crisping in the oven and 2 different dips blending one in the food processor and the other in the blender. I am about to go back in to start prepping the 3rd and 4th dips and cutting the fruits and cheeses, along with getting the bread for the bruschetta. The reason I came out was to see how you were going and see if I could borrow some people because I need 2 guys for the barbeque and a girl or two to help with prepping the other stuff" I explained knowing she was stressed out to the max at the moment.

"Matt and I will help with the barbeque Santana, Quinn I believe you both know your way around a kitchen do you mind helping out on the more domestic side of things" Mike suggested.

"Sure thing, and Britt, Tina why don't you get started on decorating the house and all that stuff" Quinn said knowing that the pair got on well.

"Yay we get to decorate" Brittany exclaimed.

"Well that leaves Finn, Artie and Rachel. Finn, Rachel why don't you guys get started on wrapping presents and Artie I believe you are quite the technician so can you start on the sound stuff" I decided knowing this would throw Rachel of completely but also knowing that this way everything would get done whereas Rachel's way would most likely just confuse everyone.

"Noah what are you doing messing up my schedule" Rachel asked me calmly but I knew she was furious.

"Rach your schedule looks great but I think I am the only one who can understand it. This way we all know what we are doing at what times easily and I think I can see Kurt's car out in the drive from the looks of things it is packed full why don't we go help them bring all the stuff in then we will keep going with the stuff that we need to do" I explain gently.

"Ok everyone to the car" Finn instructed us.

After we had gotten everything from the car Kurt and Mercedes started setting up the tree and everyone else got on with their jobs. I got the girls started on chopping and the guys started firing up the barbeque.

**Rachel's POV**

Finn and I were just about finished wrapping the gifts when I decided to go have a walk around and check how everyone else was doing. The first thing that I noticed was that there were rows upon rows of pastel yellow and bright white streamers on the roof giving off the best effect imaginable and then I got to the dining room and noticed that the girls had moved our big rectangular dining table to one side and brought in another except this one was plastic the two tables had their ends pushed together and a enormous white table cloth spread over the tables with a trail of sand as a table runner with a small bird bath looking basin in the centre of the table filled with water with yellow frangipanis floating on the water. Then there were small shells and pebbles lain along the remainder of the sand in little clusters looking absolutely amazing. On each side of the sand runner there were sand placemats but no knives or forks, then I realised that it was a buffet table. When I read the place cards they had food names calligraphically written with small frangipanis stuck to the top.

The next thing that I found was Kurt and Mercedes doing the tree. The tree itself was a palm tree shaped synthetic tree. I immediately thought that the two pairs had contacted each other whilst they were prepping. The tree had sand spread around the base of the tree. The trunk was wound in yellow white and gold tinsel again going with the beach theme then as decorations on the tree there were shells and frangipanis.

Next up I went into the kitchen and found that Noah, Quinn and Santana were hard at work on the platters of food which once again was on a beach theme and I realised that Noah must have planned what he was going to say to me when he came out considering that there was no sign of a chocolate fountain in process or otherwise. The food was all lain out on platers and it looked absolutely beautiful. I felt that an awful lot of effort had gone in to today and there may have been another reason that we had had this a day earlier than planed when you remember that everyone was available but only told a few short hours before the party.

I walked outside and found that there was no barbeque on or any cooked meat sitting around. The ground was covered in sand and there were shells everywhere against all the firm surfaces there were surfboards. There were another three synthetic palm trees with rocks at the base. There was another big table set out the same way as the one inside only this one had knives and forks. The place cards were made the exact same way as the others only this time with people's names on them. The chairs were covered in canvas and had string holding the canvas on. There were frangipanis, shells and pebbles everywhere you looked it was amazing.

I walked back inside just in time to hear the doorbell ring, show time.


	8. Party part 1

**AN: If anyone wishes to beta this story for me it would be greatly appreciated. I have gone over the story numerous times myself however I do not always pick up on my own mistakes. The benefits would purely be getting to read new content before anybody else. If you are interested please PM me with a little information about your style of betaing and I will choose between the candidates. Be sure to include how long it will take you to get the chapter back to me and what software you are able to use including online programs. I apologise for taking so long to get this chapter out but I have been really busy with school and have not had enough reviews to motivate me to write so the more I get, the faster I will update. **

**Noahs POV**

The party was in full swing when Rachel pulled me aside and said two words to me 'It's Time' the two word no fiancé wants to hear no matter why they hear it. I knew why she was saying it; it was time to do all the announcements.

"I'll go get Finn and Quinn and tell Artie he needs to get the sound system sorted. Can you make sure someone has Jasmine under control" I told her knowing that unless Jasmine was distracted she would cry a lot while we were trying to talk.

"Yes sure" was her absent-minded response.

After we had told Artie what to do myself, Rachel, Finn and Quinn got up onto our makeshift stage. I cleared my throat into the microphone, indicating that we wanted to speak.

"Hello everyone, I am sure most of you know why we are here today. As many of you know there have been many things going on in the past months and there are many more to come in the coming year, greatly concerning myself, Rachel, Finn, Quinn and our respective families. These issues include; Baby-gate (the way that many of you got to find out about beautiful little jasmine over there), Engagement, Weddings, Baptisms, Baby Showers, Concerts and much more" I said before letting Rachel take over.

"I noticed that many of you looked and sounded shocked when Noah used each of those words in plural form and said the word 'engagement' this is because there will be 2 of each thing happening. Yes you heard correctly TWO" She said before motioning to Finn to grab the box of items to prove what she was about to say. "I guess the most important thing is this" she said before pulling out our engagement rings. The entire party gasped. "Noah and I are getting married" She said and we each took one of the rings and slid it onto the others finger.

"The next thing I suppose would be" she paused for a moment to get another item out of the box. Once again the party gasped when they saw what had come out.

**I know very short but you need to give me ideas and motivation.**


	9. Party part 2

**Rachel's POV**

I pulled out my test and those close enough to see it gasped at the two pink lines. "I am pregnant" I say to clarify for those who could not see the test. "I know that this has come as a shock to many of you but I have also had the doctor Clarify it for me" I hand the microphone and box over to Quinn to give her news.

"As you have probably noticed Finn and I are yet to be married. So we are having a small ceremony in two weeks time where only a few family members will be present and then having a big reception party with all of our friends and family two weeks later where we will be exchanging the rings and doing the other major things. All of you here today are invited to that and all the people in the glee club will be handing out the invitations later on after lunch." Quinn said showing one of the Invites.

"As well as this Jasmine hasn't been Christened yet so in 3 weeks time she will get christened with Rachel and Noah as the god-parents. The Glee club will be handing out these invitations as well" she said before handing everything back to Noah.

**Noahs POV**

I got handed the Microphone from Quinn just before she collapsed, causing everyone to gasp followed by a big crash of the back doors as Quinn's mum ran in. In tears. Everyone turned around to find the source of the commotion and when they saw Quinn's mum they cleared the way for her to get to her daughter.

"Has she eaten anything since she got here?" Judy asked us (though it seemed more directed at me).

"She was helping me in the kitchen preparing all the food" Santana piped up, being genuinely concerned for her best friend.

"Does anything you were making have ANY NUTS in it?" Judy said starting to look very frazzled.

"Yes they were making a hazelnut praline and a Peanut butter cookies, is she allergic to nuts?" I say, starting to freak out a little myself.

"Yes but she doesn't know about it. We never told her because we thought that it would diminish her popularity potential and we thought that she was meant to be a role model and that role models didn't have flaws. We didn't know what the effect of the allergy was, or at least until now." Judy said now reduced to stuttering in-between sobs.

Brittany returned to the room announcing "I just called the paramedics and they said they will be here in 15 minutes and that if someone knows CPR to start performing it as she could be in a fatal condition" Surprising everyone at her sudden change from the dumb blonde that everyone knew her as. At our worried looks she added "What my dad is a doctor at St Rita's, I know all of the emergency staff and a fair chunk of the others. So does anyone know CPR?"

"I do" Shockingly enough that came from a tearful Santana.

"Sorry San but CPR is best done by a person who is stable" Brittany said before adding "wait that would be me" and climbing up on the stage to get to Quinn.

Fifteen minutes later as promised the ambulance showed up and Brittany's dad along with another ambo came in with a stretcher. They started asking Judy and Santana questions about Quinn and what she ate. While the remainder of the party began to Clear away and Rachel got back on stage to announce that people could please make their way out the back and to start figuring out lunch.

**Ok so there it is. I am very sorry for the late update but I have been loaded with school stuff that has taken up too much time. I will try and update again soon. **


End file.
